


Fireman And Crazy Duellist

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You discover that Charlie is your soulmate under risky circumstances.





	Fireman And Crazy Duellist

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and fluff and a few dragons. I hope you like it!

Of all your colleagues Charlie Weasley was your favourite. You would never admit it to him of course. But you loved working with him. And you loved hanging out with him after work as well. And you just loved his company, actually.

You had been working together for a couple of months, but your friendship was building more and more every day. To be fairly honest, you were starting to develop a little crush on him, but it was ridiculous. You lived in a world filled with soulmates, crushes were not important. And you had no intention to turn your friendship with Charlie Weasley in an awkward relationship. You were not in Romania to waste your time on meaningless flings, you were there to study dragons.

Charlie on the other hand loved spending time with you as well, but had already developed a serious crush on you. But he didn’t want to risk your friendship either, so the status quo remained, and the two of you were friends, just friends.

The dragon you were tracking with Charlie that day was probably just a baby, and if you were following the traces of the Romanian Longhorn, it was because you were both worried for its survival. This worry towards the magical creature didn’t stop both Charlie and you to be cautious as you advanced through the high grass that covered this part of the dragon sanctuary.

The traces of the young dragon upon the grass and mud were still fresh and easy for both of you to follow. What you were more worried about were the other dragons that could be in this part of the sanctuary, that few wizards dared to explore.

“I swear, if we fall on a Hungarian Horntail…” you mumbled under your breath in a moody tone, and your reaction only made Charlie chuckle.

“You will need me to rescue your pretty arse again,” he chimed, although he kept his voice low to avoid being noticed by any creature living in the area.

“May I remind you that I’m the one who saved your reckless arse last time?”

“I’ve already thanked you for that.”

“But you still owe me one.”

You heard a low sound coming from the trees before you, and both Charlie and you dived in the high grass at the same time and hurried to hide behind a rock nearby.

“Did you recognize that noise?” you asked the ginger man next to you in a hushed whisper.

But he shook his head.

“You?”

“No.”

The noise came back, and this time, you identified a grown.

You and Charlie exchanged a glance, and you could read in his eyes that he shared your fear.

“I knew it was a bad idea,” you whispered, closing your eyes for a second.

You had recognized a Hungarian Horntail this time. And of all the species of dragons that you had studied these past few months, these were the dragons you mistrusted the most.

One of them had almost killed Charlie once. He would wear the scar of that burn across his arm his whole life.

“We should go away,” you whispered.

“What about the baby?” Charlie shot back, and he knew that he didn’t need to find any other argument.

You had a heart of gold, too generous for its own good. It was why he liked you so much.

“Then what do we do?” you asked him, but this time, there was determination in your voice as well as fear.

“We go around it.”

“We don’t know where it is.”

Another growl rolled across the land.

“I’d say, a few feet ahead, probably under the cover of the pines.”

“Wonderful, so we could make it set the whole forest on fire…” you sighed in frustration.

“We’ll manage, Y/N.”

“Manage? If it sets fire to the whole forest, what are you going to do? Extinguish it all with just your wand? Even you don’t master that spell well enough, fireman.”

His eyes shut up to meet yours and he stared at you in an odd and intense fashion that you couldn’t understand. All humour or worry had left his features, and instead, he looked stern. It felt strange, you were used to see him with a smile on his face.

But this time he was carefully studying your features, and you couldn’t even glimpse at the reason for his weird behaviour.

“How did you call me?” he asked in a trembling whisper.

“Fi… fireman?” you stuttered. “Why? What’s wrong? It was just a joke.”

He shook himself. Of course… of course it was just a joke and he was imagining things…

And yet… you had called him by the first nickname his soulmate would give him.

Their first nickname was the only thing that people knew about their soulmate.

He looked through his memories but he couldn’t remember you calling him by anything but Charlie. Weasley a few times after you had just met, but you had quickly slipped towards Charlie and… and that was all. You had never given him a nickname before.

And ‘fireman’ was precisely the nickname his soulmate was supposed to give him.

But he was torn away from his thoughts as the sound of loud steps echoed around the two of you, and you recognized the echoes of a dragon walking away.

You heaved a relieved sigh.

“We should still be cautious,” you admonished, before adding with more concern in your voice. “Are you alright, Charlie?”

“I’m just fine,” he answered with a reassuring smile, trying to push the thought of his soulmate away. “So what do you propose now?”

“We move forward.”

“And what if we fall back face to face with our friend out there?”

“I…”

“Because, Y/N, I’m sorry to have to tell you this… but if I can’t extinguish a fire spreading through a whole forest, you can’t just fight a Hungarian Horntail. You may be good, but not _that_ good, Crazy Duellist.”

You froze and looked at him as the playful nickname passed his lips.

It… it was the exact nickname that your soulmate was supposed to use for you.

“You’re alright?” he asked as you seemed transfixed all of a sudden.

“You… that’s weird, the way you just called me. It's… it’s how my soulmate is supposed to call me.”

You both stared intensely at each other, both of you now struggling to breathe, both of your and Charlie’s hearts pounding in your chests…

“Fireman was the nickname my soulmate was supposed to use for me too,” he whispered.

You both let out a nervous chuckle.

“Does that mean…?” you asked with a shaking voice, your expression shy all of a sudden.

“It means that once we’re back to town, I’ll take you out for diner. Deal?”

You chuckled again, nodding, and the grin on your face remained after the laughter had died out.

“I would love that.”

“So… means that we should probably not die here killed by a Hungarian Horntail.”

“Or any other creature living around here, yes,” you nodded.

“Good thing that we agree on this. Because there’s no way that I’m dying right after finding out that you’re my soulmate. Merlin, I’m glad it’s you, Y/N!”

Indeed, you had never seen a brighter grin enlightening his freckled face.

“I’m glad you’re the one for me too, fireman,” you answered with emotions thickening your voice.

He took your hand in his.

“So… rescue mission for the baby dragon, and then, a good diner for our first date. Is that good enough for you?”


End file.
